Eric refuses to go back a grade
Characters Eric-Himself, Shouty 12th Grade Teacher-Joey Principal-Steven Preschool Teacher-Allison Matt-Young Guy Joyce-Kimberly Kindergarten Teacher (Vexy)-Ivy Princess Matilda-Princess Fluttergirl-Tween Girl 1st Grade Teacher-Eric Rosie-Grace Bridget-Herself Ann-Julie Alison-Susan 2nd Grade Teacher-Kate Taylor Jolicoeur-Salli Fievel-Shy Girl Lucy McCall-Julie 3rd Grade Teacher (Mr. Tentacles)-Steven Greg-Alan Murray-Brian Anthony-Simon Jeff-Lawrence 4th Grade Teacher-Alan Shawn Brunner-Steven Slippy V-Professor Taylor Hayes-Emma 5th Grade Teacher-Kate Erika-Julie Zara-Princess Annabelle-Julie 6th Grade Teacher-Steven Sebby S. Truesdail-Eric Scott-Brian 7th Grade Teacher-Susan Kumi-Kimberly Caroline0204-Diesel LouieLouie95-Eric 8th Grade Teacher-Dallas Barney-Kidaroo Baby Bop-Ivy BJ-Eric Riff-Kimberly 9th Grade Teacher-Alan Paulina-Princess Cathy-Kimberly 10th Grade Teacher-Lawrence Stephanie-Kendra Swiper-Kidaroo 11th Grade Teacher-Professor Blossom-Ivy Buttercup-Tween Girl Bubbles-Shy Girl Jazzi-Emma Noodle-Kendra Custard-Jennifer Ka Chung-Amy Foo-Ivy Mom-Kate Dad-Simon Plot Eric hates getting held back so he destroys the entire school and the classrooms. Transcript 12th Grade Teacher: Time to take out your homework. Eric, where is your homework? Eric: I don't have it. 12th Grade Teacher: Go to the principal's office! (at principal's office) Principal: So, why are you here? Eric: I forgot my homework. Principal: You have to go back to 11th grade. Eric: No, I will not go back to 11th grade. Principal: Go there or you'll be grounded. Eric: (Shouty's voice) SCREW GOING BACKWARDS! SCREW SCHOOL AND SCREW YOU PRINCIPAL! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO SABOTAGE THIS SCHOOL VIA RESONANCE CASCADE! Principal: Don't do that! Eric: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S IT! TIME TO SABOTAGE SCHOOL! (earthquake sounds) (Cuts to Preschool) Preschool Teacher: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Matt: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Joyce: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (cuts to Kindergarten) Kindergarten Teacher (Vexy): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Princess Matilda: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fluttergirl: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (cuts to 1st Grade) 1st Grade Teacher: (Buzz Lightyear's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Rosie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bridget: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ann: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Alison: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (cuts to 2nd Grade) 2nd Grade Teacher: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Taylor Jolicoeur: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fievel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lucy McCall: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! (cuts to 3rd Grade) 3rd Grade Teacher (Mr. Tentacles): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Greg: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Murray: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Anthony: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jeff: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (cuts to 4th Grade) 4th Grade Teacher: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Shawn Brunner: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Slippy V: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Taylor Hayes: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! (cuts to 5th grade) 5th Grade Teacher: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Erika: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Zara: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Annabelle: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! (Cuts outside Elementary school as the window breaks, doors fall and the school collapses) (Cuts to 6th Grade) 6th Grade Teacher: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sebby S. Truesdail: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Scott: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! (Cuts to 7th Grade) 7th Grade Teacher: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kumi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Caroline0204: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! LouieLouie95: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Cuts to 8th Grade) 8th Grade Teacher: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Barney: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Baby Bop: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! BJ: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Riff: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Middle School collapses) (Cuts to 9th Grade) 9th Grade Teacher: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Paulina: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cathy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Cuts to 10th Grade) 10th Grade Teacher: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Stephanie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Swiper: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Cuts to 11th Grade) 11th Grade Teacher: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mac: (in his TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Bloo: (in his TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Eduardo: (in his TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Wilt: (in his TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Coco: Co co co co co co co co co co! Blossom: (in her TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Buttercup: (in her TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Bubbles: (in her TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Cuts to 12th grade) 12th grade teacher: (in Sonic's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Jazzi: (in her TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Noodle: (in his TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Custard: (in his TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ka-Chung: (in his TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Foo: (in her TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! (School fall aparts and collapses) (at home) Eric's dad: I'm back from work but what happened here? I can see that Eric is crying. Don't tell me he caused a resonance cascade. Eric's mom: Well you will blow up for this! He did cause a resonance cascade, which completely destroyed Elementary School, Middle School and High School all because he had to get held back! Now he is not allowed in school forever! Eric's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Eric, how dare you cause a resonance cascade at school? You were very lucky because you weren't sent to prison for that! That's it! You are grounded for 12 days! We will call the Save-Ums and the cops when we end up on the news! Go to your room! Eric: (running upstairs, Darth Vader's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Category:Grounded Stuff